1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of terminals securely retained therein. A method is also disclosed to make the connector described.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connectors are used in a variety of applications. One type of connector is commonly known as a board-to-board connector for interconnecting two circuit boards. A board-to-board connector typically includes interengageable male and female connectors. The female connector typically comprises a slot for connecting with a central mating portion of the male connector. A plurality of terminals is arranged within the slot with a longitudinal spacing therebetween known as the "pitch".
To promote miniaturization, compact connectors are desirable. The pitch of the terminals is reduced from 0.635 mm to 0.5 mm and the housing is increasingly thin. A conventional method for forming an electrical connector is to press fit a plurality of terminals in a molded housing. A problem with such a method is that the terminals tend to deform and deflect due to an excessive assembly force during the press fitting process. Since the housing is formed to be extremely thin, damage may be caused to the housing. In addition, since solder tails of the terminals are held by fixture during press-fit process, coplanarity of the solder tails is negatively influenced thereby adversely affecting soldering and electrical connection.
Accordingly, an insert molding method is employed to make small pitch connectors. The terminals are inserted into a mold and retained in a predetermined order within the mold. A housing is molded around the terminals from an insulative material such as plastic to form a connector. Such an insert-molded connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,176,541; 5,639,248; 5,641,290; 5,772,474; 5,779,505 and 5,842,875. One problem with such an insert molding process is that the terminals tend to deflect due to high pressure exerted thereon by injected molten plastic. As a result, the terminals are not reliably fixed in the mold. Thus, a mold which securely retains the terminals in position is desired.